freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Play Testing
Play Testing are playable minigames where the player can either play as Helpy or something else to earn Faz Ratings, to play test anything requires play test tokens as well. Items Ball Pits Discount Ball Pit Helpy is standing on a wooden plank, and your goal is to make him jump into the ball pit safely by pressing space with the right timing. If you land in the ball pit, you get 200 points, but if you miss, you'll instead get to hear Helpy's bones snap as the music immediately cuts out. After five rounds, the game will end. The maximum score is 1000. Deluxe Ball Pit This game is very similar, and controls identically to the Discount Ball Pit. The ball pit is much bigger, so aiming for it isn't too much an issue. But atop the larger pit is a floating trampoline that swiftly strafes left and right at which you must time your jump to avoid. The trampoline bounces you to the left every time you touch it. If it bounces you too much to the left or you miss the ball pit, you'll hear Helpy's bones snap and the music will immediately cut out. Every time you land in the pit, you'll get 2000 points and after five rounds, the game will end. The maximum score is 10000. Duck Pond In this game, there is a small pond with 16 rubber ducks in it. You can click 3 of the ducks to bring them up from the water. Most are worth 100 points, but there's a chance you'll get one worth 500 points. The location of the 500 point duck is random every time. There is also a chance of getting a 900 point duck. Balloon Barrel & Balloon Cart In these games, all you have to do is press space to grab a balloon. The Balloon Barrel is always worth 250 points, while the Balloon Cart will randomly be worth 500, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, or 5000. Midnight Motorist Main Gameplay In this game, you use the WASD keys to move around while automatically accelerating. Your goal is to complete 4 laps of a racetrack while avoiding collisions with other cars. In the top half, cars go the same direction as you, while in the bottom half of the screen, they go towards you. If you crash into a car, you will stop, and have to accelerate again from 0 MPH. You gain points whenever you are above 150 MPH. You also accelerate slower past 150M MPH. The max speed is 200 MPH. The maximum score is 2764. Secret Route On lap four, an opening will appear on the very bottom of the track towards the end. If the player successfully manages to drive through it, they will find themselves driving down a road in a rural area. At one point along the way, the player may get out of his car, and visit a suspicious dirt pile in a field. If the player then continues down the road, they may drive into the parking lot for a building named JR's. The bouncer will then tell the player to leave. Eventually the player will make their way to a house. After going inside and knocking on a bedroom door to no avail, in an attempt to get in, the player will go outside to try to get in through the window. However the window is broken and tracks are leading into the woods along with some bear prints. The minigame then ends. For more information on the secret in Midnight Motorists go here. Fruity Maze Arcade The Fruity Maze Arcade is bought in Stan's Budget Tech catalog. When play tested, the player turns into a 8-bit girl who runs around collecting all sorts of fruits in a maze. There are multiple power-ups that allow certain advantages to make the game possible. Spring Bonnie will occasionally appear on the track, but does not do anything at all. The power-ups include a Magnet, an Electricity Bolt, and a Purple Cape. The Magnet attracts nearby fruit to the player, the Electricity Bolt boosts the player with incredible speed and the Cape allows the player to pass through walls, although the player can run out of bounds, ending the game) Once the player collects 10-20 fruit the game will add 4 seconds to the clock, with a little girl smiling in a reflection. The words "Time Extended" will pop up on the screen. The game will win when the player collects all the fruit in the level. The maximum score is between 1910 and 1960 points Secret When the player beats the Fruity Maze for the first time. The next time some of the oranges are replaced by dead dogs. The music starts to change into sadder music. And the girl in the background has a frown. Spring Bonnie will also pop-up more often . After the second time of beating it, all the fruit will be replaced by brutally murdered dogs, coffins, and burial flowers. The music becomes very creepy and ominous, and the girl in the background is crying with a notorious William Afton in his Spring Bonnie costume behind her. The screen is more glitched, making the Electricity Bolt difunctional making the game impossible. The final 10 seconds are greeted by a car alarm before the game ends. When the player fails to complete it, the game will show the girl with William Afton telling her, "He's not really dead... He is over here... Follow me..." This ending is required for the "LoreKeeper Ending". For more information on the secret in Fruity Maze Arcade go here. Riding Rockets In this game, you control a rocket ship Helpy sits inside while in space. The WASD keys maneuver the rocket ship and you press/hold the SHIFT key to shoot. Your goal is to shoot all of the Pizzas until they disappear, while avoiding contact with them or their bullets. The small pizzas don't shoot, but explode into 8 pieces when you shoot them. The medium pizzas constantly shoot in 8 directions, and explode into 3 small pizzas when you shoot them. The large pizza constantly shoots in your general direction. It explodes into 2 medium pizzas when you shoot it. The pizzas come in the same pattern every time. The first wave is 3 small pizzas. The second wave is 7 small pizzas. The third wave is 1 medium pizza. The fourth wave is 5 medium pizzas. The fifth wave is the large pizza. After that, the game ends. Pizza slices are worth 20 points. Small pizzas are worth 50 points. Medium pizzas are worth 100 points. The large pizza is worth 500 points. The maximum score is 8140, although this would require hitting every pizza slice from every small pizza. Candy Cadet Candy Cadet's minigame consists of him speaking and the player grabbing a candy, the winning pop-up shows, a loud air horn sound blows. This is also effective to the Balloon Cart and Barrel Minigames. On rare occasions, Candy Cadet will tell the player one of his three known stories. For more information on Candy Cadet go on his respective page. Gravity Vortex This game is almost completely identical to Riding Rockets, right down to the wave patterns. However, they are not exactly the same. Pressing/holding the SHIFT key shoots a spreadshot with 3 bullets instead of a single straight bullet. The only major difference is that it's far, far more difficult than Riding Rockets. There are BBs, which can fly fast, and they rapidly shoot directly at you. They explode into 8 BB heads, which can also shoot at you. JJs shoot in 8 directions and explode into 3 BBs, wave four has 5 JJs, which means 15 BBs, which means it's extremely difficult to dodge all of the bullets with how fast you move. This is the main reason it's so hard. In wave five, you'll fight Browboy from FNAF World. He shoots in your general direction and explodes into 2 JJs, which is much easier than wave four. The maximum score is 35000, the highest of all of the games. Lemonade & Fruit Punch Clowns The main objective of these games is that the player needs to scare all kids, which is identical to Adventure BB's model. If the clown scares all 9 kids, the player will get the jackpot prize. If not, it depends how many children the player scares. The Lemonade Clown awards 100 points per child scared and a 5000 point jackpot, totaling a 5900 point maximum score. The Fruit Punch Clown awards 200 points per child scared and a 10000 point jackpot, totaling a 11800 point maximum score. Secret Line The Fruit Punch Clown has a small chance to utter a voice line as uncommon as Candy Cadet. The line says "Tell anyone about this and I cut your throat." The purpose for this line is currently unknown. Ballpit Tower In this minigame, Helpy will be sitting with a fishing pole on this side of the ballpit. When space if pressed, Helpy will fish out a ball, which has a chance to contain various prizes. Music Man can be fished out of the Ballpit Tower on the 10th pull. Ladder Tower In this minigame, You need to get Helpy to the other side of the monkey bars by pressing the space button when the arrow is in the green square. If you fail to do this then Helpy will fall off the monkey bars and break his back. Carnival Hoops In this minigame, Helpy shoot basketballs into a basketball hoop. Pressing the spacebar in the green rectangle shoots the basketball into the hoop, awarding 100 points per basket. Missing will award no points. If the player shoots all 20 basketballs into the basket successfully, then they will be rewarded a 5000 point jackpot. The player needs to shoot at the first chance given and consistently press the spacebar in the green rectangle as it shrinks for each successful basket in order to receive the jackpot. The maximum score is 7000 points. Prize King The main objective of the game is to get the prize ball with most points, although the prize received is seemingly random. The player can receive Funtime Chica on their 10th grab. Security Puppet It plays its role as a mini game. Inside the game, the player, as the old, classic version of Puppet, has to find a child with a green security bracelet, which is the assigned child, and keep it away from the exit, but there will be no assigned child except if the player plays the game three times. On the fourth time playing the minigame, the player will see that a child is outside the building while the Puppet is trapped because of a another gift box being placed on top of his box. The child will then start to jump up and down, revealing that she/he is the assigned child with the green security bracelet and slowly fades away as the Puppet is free and be able to move again. The player can control the Puppet to go outside but he/she will be damaged by the rain. If the player keeps going to the right, they will encounter the assigned child's dead body but the Puppet has now been discolored and started to crawl. Once the player has crawled up to the dead child's body, the Puppet will be deactivated and fall next to the assigned child's corpse. For more information on the Security Puppet, go on his respective page. Category:Mechanics